Tír na nÓg
by xXIyra16Xx
Summary: As Goddesses of the Otherworld, Weiss, Winter and Blake were the only three goddesses not having someone to love, they decided to go to the world of mortals to find their special someone. But will their future lovers want to go back to the otherworld with them? Read and find out. Celtic Fantasy AU, RWBY belongs to Monty Oum.
1. Three Lonely Goddesses

**I did say on Bees on the Nile that if people start being picky over my stories, I will leave this site.**

 **As soon as I first uploaded this fanfic I got multiple emails from guests mostly saying "really cool concept but you should change the title" or "Title needs to change if you want to get more views" and more along those lines. It wasn't the story itself that people were being picky with. It was the title they had a problem with. Now I get that the title is strange and is hard to type out, but for those of you who don't know what it means, Tir na nOg roughly translates to "Land of Youth", "Land of Faeries" or "Land of Gods". Tir na nOg is Gaelic Irish, a language that will be used a fair bit in this story. That is my reason for the title to be what it is. This story is a Celtic fantasy AU and I intend to make sure it has a lot of Celtic feel to it.**

 **I don't care if the story doesn't views or follows or faves. It was thanks to those guests that I was thinking on leaving again, however I am willing to give this story a second chance of being on here. However, if people decide to pick over the tiniest of things like the title or the characters should swap roles or its not realistic, then this story will be removed without warning. So choose your words carefully guest reviewers.**

 **To my loyal fans though, I hope you enjoy and lets hope this story stays this time around.**

* * *

 _ **Three Lonely Goddesses and A Need to Find Love**_

It was always sunny, warm and bright in Tír na nÓg and everyone got along with one another. The fields were lush emerald green and their castle homes constantly clean. Love and merriment were in abundance in the land of the deities. However, there were three goddesses that were not merry and have not found love. One of them was currently sitting in the dining hall of a god who constantly asked for her company.

Weiss ran a slender finger around the rim of the silver goblet she held in her hand. For she was bored as one of the gods tried to charm her with compliments and wooing words. She was dressed rather simply in a light blue dress with dark blue embroidery along the hem of the gown in swirling patterns to represent the waves of the ocean. A white corset laced with a coloured ribbon that matched the dress hugged her torso giving her the curves she naturally lacked.

"I must say, Weiss" he spoke smoothly "Your hair is very beautiful and as white as the foam of the sea."

Weiss resisted the urge to roll her eyes and groan in utter irritation. "Well, I am the goddess of the sea and healing."

"Oh, yes forgive me" the god nervously laughed. "More wine?"

"No" Weiss replied bluntly, "I think I have had enough. I will take my leave."

Placing the silver goblet down on the elegantly carved wooden table, Weiss got up to leave.

"Please allow me to see you out" the god that was Weiss's host also got on his feet.

"I know my way out Cardin" Weiss hissed at the god making him sit back down like a child getting scolded by his mother.

Speaking no more, the goddess of the sea hastened out of the castle. Walking out the large oak doors of the luxurious fortress Weiss found her sister, Winter and her best friend, Blake standing just at the bottom of the stone steps along with their horses. They both had a smirk on their faces causing Weiss to raise a brow.

"What are you two doing here?" Weiss asked them as she walked down the stairs.

"We were looking for you. So, we asked around." Winter looked at her nails.

Winter was the goddess of frost and wind. Her hair white as the snow on the mountain tops and her eyes a grey blue like approaching storm clouds.

"I see you entertained Cardin again. Honestly, this is the third time this week he has asked for your company."

"And today is the last" Weiss countered her sister.

"Thank goodness for that." Blake sighed in relief, tucking a midnight lock of hair behind her ear.

Blake was a raven haired goddess with eyes as gold as the sun. She was the goddess of forests and beasts. She also had the ability to communicate with animals which mystified the other gods and goddesses there was also the capability to make flowers grow where ever she stepped.

"You know you aren't the only goddess Cardin has been trying to woo."

"I am aware of that." Weiss waved Blake off and went over to her white stallion and hauling herself into the saddle. "Shall we ride the fields until we grow bored?"

"Riding the horses sounds boring enough." Winter rolled her eyes as she too got on her horse which was dark grey with a black mane.

"Indeed there must be something entertaining," Blake said as she mounted her black mare. The three guided their horses out onto the cobblestone streets, directing them towards the open fields. They trotted passed many couples along the way which made the three goddesses frown sadly. They did not know themselves as to why they didn't feel that certain spark of love when they talked to the other gods and goddesses.

"How annoying," Weiss muttered under her breath.

"I know how you feel Weiss," Blake sighed in irritation.

"We should see the Dagda about our problem," Winter suggested, "He might have a solution."

"He will probably try and charm us," Weiss laughed "I am sure you have heard all the stories of the women he has bedded."

"Be that as it may sister I am tired of being lonely," Winter stated a little sadly. "I want someone to love and share my bed with."

"We all do," Blake who was in between the sisters "I do however think we should consult the Dagda because if we can't find love here, why not try the land of mortals."

"Do you not remember what happened with Niamh?" Weiss raised a brow at her raven-haired friend. "Her lover, Oisίn wanted to return home, Niamh let him. In the end, he never came back."

"I know, she found out he fell off her horse and turned to dust." Blake finished the story.

"Exactly, if we did find love in the land of mortals and brought them back here with us what if they too get homesick and wanting to go back?" Weiss pointed out.

"We could always stay with them?" Blake countered.

"And how do we explain to them why we don't age when they begin to?" Weiss said.

Winter merely watched the two bicker back and forth, amused.

Blake's mouth opened and closed as she tried to make another point but could not formulate on in her mind. With a small chuckle, Weiss flicked her reigns urging her horse into a canter, leaving the other two behind.

"Where are you going, Weiss?" Winter called out.

Weiss pulled her horse to a stop and looked over her shoulder "Well we can at least try and find love in the world of mortals. We just need the Dagda's permission first he is the All-Father after all."

"What have we got to lose?" Winter looked to Blake.

"Only our boredom." Blake smiled as she spurred her horse onward.

* * *

The Dagda's castle was bigger than any of the others in Tír na nÓg. To the three girls, it looked both welcoming and intimidating all at once. Sitting in beautifully intricate carved chairs, Weiss, Winter and Blake sipped quietly at their goblets while the woman clad in black stared at them albeit a little angrily. The crow on the woman's shoulder cawed loudly, its echo bouncing off the stone walls of the dining hall.

"We apologise sincerely for disrupting you, Lady Mórrígan," Weiss swallowed. "We did not know that you and The Dagda were…occupied."

Upon arrival, the three goddesses walked in on The Dagda and Mórrígan having a passionate affair on the stairs near the entrance of the castle.

"You three are lucky we were just finishing." Mórrígan lifted the goblet up to her lips. "If it were at any earlier time, I would have killed you and let my crows peck at your corpses."

Blake and Weiss paled at the woman's words.

"I am surprised your tryst with The Dagda extended many centuries after the battle with the Fomorians," Winter smirked.

"Finally, a woman that shows no cowardice." Mórrígan laughed, the crow bobbing along the movement of her shoulders "Ah, Winter I always liked you."

The goddess of war looked at the other girls "You two don't have to be afraid I won't harm you. No, I foresaw what would happen."

Weiss and Blake released a breath full of relief.

"If you don't mind me asking Lady Mórrígan," Winter continued "Why are you here?"

"The Dagda is an amazing lover," the goddess shrugged honestly, the crow on her shoulder bobbed along with her shoulders.

"Who said I was an amazing lover?" a deep male voice boomed cheerfully. The three girls looked at the doorway and saw The Dagda standing proudly. He wore a fur cloak over a deep forest green tunic, brown woollen pants and brown shoes. His red hair flowed down to his shoulders and a beard of the same colour that had a central braid going down from his lower lip to the hollow of his neck. The All-Father strode towards the chair at the head of the table and sat down in the manliest way possible.

"Our guests have come to ask something of you." Mórrígan smiled "I foresaw something about love."

"Oh is that so?" The Dagda raised a bushy brow. "Well girls if it is love you seek why not share my bed?"

"Apologies All-Father, but you are more, of course, a father figure to us." Blake answered, "Therefore we must decline your advances."

"Ah I see a shame, you three are very beautiful. But I should be the father figure you see me as rather than the charmer I am sure you three have heard."

The three goddesses nodded.

"We wish to go to the land of mortals, Great Dagda," Weiss spoke up. "My sister and Blake were hoping to have your permission to go and possibly seek love there."

"Is that all?" The Dagda inquired with a grin.

"Yes All-Father" Weiss responded with all seriousness. To her surprise, The Dagda laughed, a weighty sound.

"You need not my permission to go," he chuckled "But you do need these."

The High King of the Tuatha Dé Danann held his hands over the table hovering just a few inches above the surface, three beams of light shimmered on the wood, the light began to take form. The middle sections of the beams became round and took the form of a solid silver pendant with the Triskele spiral etched into it. On each end of one of the spiral pendants was small silver pearls, the second pendant had Ametrine which was a mix of yellow and violet on each end while the last pendant had snowflake obsidian, the snowflake design looking like frost. The strips of light on each side of the pendants became black ribbons.

"There we go," the Dagda picked up the necklaces, handing the silver pearl pendant one to Weiss, the one with Ametrine to Blake and the snowflake obsidian to Winter. "I assume you have a tale to fool the mortals with?"

"I had the idea that the three of us be travelling songstresses." Weiss smiled. "However, we may need some guidance on how to sing or play instruments."

"Fear not for I shall bestow the power within your pendants." The Dagda clapped his hands before raising them, soon enough the gems on the pendants glowed for a few moments before fading. "It is done."

Weiss stood up and curtsied, Blake and Winter followed the ocean goddess's lead.

"We are grateful for your help mighty Dagda" Blake thanked the All-Father.

"I would suggest you pick a more appropriate outfit, for the ones you are wearing now will not help you fit in." Mórrígan pointed out.

"We will change into something less…pleasant." Winter frowned a little bit.

"it won't be that bad," Blake reassured Winter before looking to The Dagda and Mórrígan "Thank you for your time but we shall take our leave."

With a dip of their head, the three goddesses left the castle of the All-Father and returned to their homes to prepare for the journey ahead.

* * *

In the middle of the forest, in a cave. A man with grey hair was chanting while he etched runes into smooth stones, the fire he sat next to crackled and danced. The man threw a piece of wood into the flames which sent cinders up to the roof of the cave. The stone walls of the natural cavern had many carvings of runes and markings left by the ancestors that first set foot on the land, the first druids. The man continued his rune etching until he heard a whisper that seemed to come from everywhere but also from nowhere. The hermit knew exactly who was talking to him.

 _ **Ozpin.**_

"Yes oh, great Dagda?" Ozpin said aloud, putting his etching tool and stone aside.

 _ **Three goddesses will be coming to your land. Two of white hair and blue eyes, one of black hair and eyes of gold. I want you to guide them through your world and ensure they find what they seek, do this and I shall grant you wisdom in return.**_

"Of course." Ozpin breathed slowly, as the chief druid it was his job to learn about the gods and the forces of nature, which to his understanding both came hand in hand. "The names of the goddesses and their power?"

 _ **Weiss, goddess of the ocean and healing, Winter goddess of frost and the wind and Blake goddess of the forest and animals. They will be arriving in the morn.**_

"I see, I will do as you command oh mighty, Dagda," Ozpin said in the emptiness of his cave.

The silence was all that responded to the grey-haired druid's acceptance, his connection to the All-father severed like a sword cutting through a strand of string. Going back to his stone etching, Ozpin started to wonder what these three goddesses were searching for and what blessings they may bring, or what terrible curses they might place upon the land.


	2. Eyes of Silver Pearls

_**Eyes of Silver Pearls**_

Weiss was both nervous and excited for the journey she was about to embark on with her sister and her best friend. She did not know what awaited her in the land of mortals other than the possibility of finding someone to spend her life alongside. The goddess of the sea could tell that her sister was not entirely happy with the choice of clothing that they had to wear for this adventure.

"Peasant clothes, really," Winter grumbled as she looked at herself in a polished mirror. "Couldn't we have said that we were nobles travelling to find a new home?"

"I do not think anyone in the mortal realm would take kindly to those who think they are above everyone else." Blake chuckled. "Besides I think you two look positively adorable in those dresses."

The clothing choice of the white-haired sisters was very similar to one another. Both wore dull grey-blue skirts with a white short bell sleeve linen blouse that exposed their shoulders a little bit. Winter had a brown leather vest that doubled as a corset and Weiss just had a leather corset tied around her waist to give her the more curvaceous figure which she naturally lacked, unlike her older sister. Blake's dress, however, was a sleeveless, dull lavender with an exposed shoulder white cotton dress underneath but still had the same short sleeves as the sister's. Nevertheless, it was not the only clothing they had decided to wear. Neatly packed in deerskin sacks were more clothes, for the trio did not know how long they would need to live in the land of mortals for until they found their love.

"I disagree," Winter grumbled, "They're so….dull."

"Which would help us blend in." Weiss pointed out to her older sister before turning her attention to the raven-haired goddess "I saw you talking to Lugh on our way back Blake, what did you two talk about?"

"Oh, he had somehow heard of our venture and asked me when we are leaving." Blake explained, "I also told him of the false tale we would be fooling the humans with and he said that having three singers would be strange without one of us playing an instrument."

Weiss pondered on Blake's words for a moment "He does have a point, it would indeed be strange."

Blake nodded. "He told me he had crafted an instrument and would be willing to part with it as long as we at least sing one song of his great feats."

"That is rather a simple trade" Winter smirked, "And a somewhat foolish one, how would he know if we sang a song about him?"

"He said he might visit," Blake brushed her hair "Although I didn't tell him where it was we were going. Actually, where are we going?"

"I was thinking a small village at first," Weiss said as she braided her hair. "Perhaps a minor trading port. That way we would get to see sailors which increases our chances of finding love."

"Sailors are married to your oceans and its creatures," Winter scoffed.

Weiss clicked her tongue in annoyance before looking to Blake, "Did Lugh insist on any places we should visit?"

Blake tapped her chin with her finger "Hmm he did say that the small village of Vale is rather nice. Not too big nor too small."

"Vale?" Weiss's brow raised slightly, "I never heard of it."

"It's a village that has both an ocean shore and a forest." Winter yawned. "Father had told stories about it very long ago. I think he has a map somewhere in his chambers perhaps we should take it."

Blake and Weiss looked at each other, unsure. Weiss's father was known for his temper throughout all of Tír na nÓg. After all, he was the god of storms and rage.

"Would that be wise?" Weiss asked slowly, "Father never liked us near his belongings."

"What other choice do we have? Just ride our horses blindly until we stumble upon a town or city? " Winter responded. Weiss went silent as she had no other solution to their current predicament. With a sigh, the goddess of wind and frost left the room to retrieve the maps in their father's chambers down the hall. It was fortunate that their father was not home, Weiss had guessed he was probably at the tavern boasting about his accomplishments, as little as they were. It was not long until Winter came back with the maps in hand. Blake and Weiss's eyes lit up with excitement.

"So girls," Winter smirked, "Shall we embark on our journey now?"

* * *

It had been a full moon cycle since the All-father had spoken to Ozpin. The chief druid sat by an archway made of two bent Silver Birch trees that intertwined at the branches of their canopies where his predecessors have told tales of who they believed were deities passing through them. However, Ozpin's predecessor had explained to him that many archways, like the one he was sitting by, existed throughout the land. Therefore the chances of the goddesses that Dagda had told him about coming through this particular arch were rather slim. Never the less, Ozpin waited patiently while the morning birds filled the air with their song. Suddenly, a cold breeze swept through the forest.

"Hmm." the druid hummed in thought. The tweeting of the birds had now ceased to exist, leaving only silence. A blanket of fog crawled through the glen that only seemed to get thicker and thicker with each passing moment. "A little bit late for morning fog."

Soon enough fog was so dense that Ozpin could only just see the archway. A faint thudding of hooves reached his ears along with female voices chatting or rather bickering over directions. The corners of Ozpin's lips twitched upwards in delight for all his years as a druid he had never met a deity in person. The last druid he knew of that encountered a god was three hundred years ago as was told by his predecessor. Ozpin himself had seen the occasional signs from them and heard the great Dagda speak to him only twice but that was all.

"Honestly, Winter, do you have any idea where it is we are going?" Ozpin heard one of the voices speak. "In fact do you even know how to read a map?"

"Of course I can read a map." Another voice stated as a matter-of-factly. The fog began to thin out a little as Ozpin saw the faint silhouettes of three mounted horses inside the archway. Using his staff to lift himself up from the tree stump he sat on Ozpin stood ready to greet the deities.

"You two are giving me a headache," one of them said with a groan, their voices becoming louder as they approached.

"Apologies Blake." One of them apologised.

The sun broke through the thinning fog, its beams of light like golden spears illuminated the silhouettes and astride the mounts were the three goddesses the All-Father described. Two of white hair with blue eyes and one of black hair with eyes of gold. Rather than standing in silence, Ozpin cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"My fair ladies" the grey-haired druid greeted, "Allow me to welcome you to this land."

Weiss, Winter and Blake pulled on the reins of their horses causing them to snort in protest as they came to a stop in front of the green-robed man with the wooden staff. Weiss looked at her sister before glancing at Blake, the two of them shrugged.

"And you are?" the youngest white-haired goddess raised a brow.

"Oh, forgive me," Ozpin apologised and dipped his heads "My name is Ozpin, chief druid of these lands. I serve as a messenger of the gods and goddesses. I assume you three are Weiss, Winter and Blake?"

"How…How did you know our names." Weiss narrowed her eyes not once trusting the man in front of her.

"The All-Father spoke to me about your arrival," Ozpin explained, "However, that was a full moon cycle ago. I believe the Great Dagda forgot about the difference of time between our worlds."

"How so?" Blake asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"Well, he said that you would arrive in the morn," Ozpin said, "As he spoke to me during the night, I thought your arrival would have been in the morning instead of a full cycle of the moon."

"I see," Winter piped in, "Never the less, could you help us?"

"You said you knew how to read a map!" Weiss shrieked angrily at her sister.

"And I do!" Winter shouted back at her sister, "I was going to ask this man how far Vale was."

Blake pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation. Ozpin stood next to the raven-haired goddess with an amused smile.

"Are they always like this?" he questioned.

"Most of the time," Blake grumbled. "It makes my head hurt."

"Here," Ozpin offered the golden-eyed goddess a small wineskin, "Some wine with a hint of nightshade."

"But isn't nightshade-"

"Poisonous?" Ozpin cut in "Yes it is, but the amount I put in the wine isn't enough to cause sickness or death, it will merely dull the pain a bit."

Blake reluctantly accepted the wineskin and took a mouthful. It was warm, but smooth with a slightly bitter aftertaste.

"It will take a moment or two for the pain to go away," Ozpin mentioned.

"Thank you," Blake handed the wineskin back to the druid.

Ozpin tied the wineskin onto his belt and addressed the other two goddesses who were still bickering."My ladies if you would like I can take you to the village of Vale, it's only a league from here."

"Would you be so kind?" Weiss said, "I think my sister would get us lost otherwise."

"Why you little," Winter looked like she was about to strangle Weiss.

"Weiss, Winter," Blake hissed. "Remember why we came here. We didn't come all this way only for you two to constantly argue and bicker."

Winter and Weiss closed their mouths and dipped their heads ashamedly.

"Sorry," they both said to their friend.

"Apology accepted," Blake nodded, "Ozpin could you lead the way to Vale?"

"It would be my pleasure," Ozpin bowed slightly before leading the three goddesses to their destination.

With a flick of their reins, the goddesses spurred their horses into a slow trot. Following the green robbed druid. Once more Weiss's heart pounded with excitement as a thousand questions flew around her mind. What kind of people will I meet? How big is the village? What do they do when they are bored? Where are we going to stay? Weiss thought to herself, realising that the three of them never discussed where they were going to stay.

"I just remembered," Weiss spoke to her companions as they looked at her, "We never actually thought where we were going to stay."

"I wouldn't worry about that," Ozpin called over his shoulder, "I know just the place."

* * *

The Crows Nest was the only inn and tavern in the village of Vale, located near the centre of town by the port. It wasn't busy during the mornings except for only a few drunks who fell asleep at the tables the night before. However today there was no one inside the tavern except for three individuals sitting around a table, a man and two women enjoying their breakfast meal of dried meat, cheese and bread along with some grapes.

The man sat on one side of the table wearing a loose white shirt with a dark brown leather vest, black linen pants and leather boots. He had slightly spiked black hair, stubble on his chin and his eyes were a shade of brown they looked almost red. The two women sat on the other side, one of them had golden locks that cascaded down her back like a waterfall of liquid gold, eyes a rare colour of violet. She wore a cotton shirt that displayed a bit of her cleavage, leather corset, black leather pants and knee-high leather boots. The other girl dressed similarly to the man, however, she wore the same black leather pants as the woman next to her, leather bracers on her arms and calf-high boots. Her hair was a dark shade of brown that looked almost black that faded to red at the tips and had eyes of silver.

The only sounds coming from them were the cutting of bread and the chewing of mouths. That was until the man spoke.

"So Yang, Ruby," his voice was gruff, obviously not a morning person "What are you going to do today?"

"Clean the tavern up a bit," the blonde shrugged, "Then maybe head to the market."

"And you Ruby?"

The girl with the black hair and red tips swallowed a mouthful of her breakfast, "I have weapon repairs to do in the smithy."

Ruby owned the forge that stood next to the inn, Smelts Of Roses was its name. An idea by Yang that Ruby didn't like at first because it was a terrible pun but it grew on her afterwards because it still reminded her of her mother.

"So sis what are you going to get at the market?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe try and get some eggs from Jaune," Yang said before mumbling "And a new hairbrush."

"Yang, it's only been two winters since you got your last one." Ruby chided, "They're expensive you know."

Most of the people of Vale knew that Yang and Ruby were half-sisters with the same father. But it was also an unspoken rule to not bring up anything to do with the man when the girls were around.

After poking her tongue at Ruby, Yang addressed the man across from them, "What about you Uncle Qrow?"

"Going to the docks and see if any of the sailors are willing to sell any exotic wines they might have." The man scratched his chin.

The girls nodded and continued to eat the last remainders of their breakfast before clearing the wooden plates and cups from the table. Yang grabbed a dishrag and retrieved a small bowl of water and started to wipe down the tables. Qrow plucked his leather bag off the rack near the door and checked inside it, just in case he accidentally left anything in it. Ruby pulled her leather apron off another hook and put it on before going around, behind the bar to grab the key to her smithy.

As the three were starting to go about their day a small rap at the door grabbed their attention. They looked at each other in confusion considering patrons didn't come by until late afternoon, even travellers who were looking for a bed to sleep on for the night didn't come around until noon. Another knock sounded on the wood and Qrow unlocked the door with the key he kept on his belt at all times and opened it enough to peek through the gap.

"Ozpin?"

* * *

Being led by Ozpin through the main thoroughfare, the three goddesses noticed how the people walking the streets dipped their head respectfully when they caught sight of the druid. At first, they believed that they knew who they were until someone came up offering something to OZpin and he gave something back in return. For a village of a reasonable size, it was quiet save for the occasional barking of a dog and the clopping of hooves.

"It's a little quiet," Weiss pointed out.

"Well, it is early morn," Ozpin chuckled "Most of the people of Vale wake when the sun is over the canopy of the forest,"

The druid then pointed with his staff where large trees on the west side of the town that leads to the forest from which they came, the sun was barely peeking over the top.

"So, it won't be long until most of the town rouses itself?" Blake smiled enjoying the peacefulness. Winter, however, had a few choice words to say.

"It smells putrid," she sneered in disgust "Like rotting fish guts mixed with soiled breeches."

Ozpin merely grinned "You will get used to it."

The small company continued to make their way through the town in relative silence and the closer they got to the centre the more the buildings seemed to be closer and closer together. Until Ozpin led them to a tavern, it was a sturdy wooden structure with a shale roof with lime plaster coating the outer walls. It had a heavy oak door and some glass windows. The sign-post had a crow-shaped sign and underneath the crows feet was a nest and under that was some writing which made Winter laugh.

"The Crow's Nest?" the goddess of frost continued to giggle.

"The only tavern in Vale, its close to both the markets and the docks." Ozpin explained, "It is an ideal location if anything."

"But why call it The Crow's Nest?" Weiss asked to which again made Winter laugh.

"You will find out," Ozpin walked to the door as Weiss, Winter and Blake hopped off their saddles and stretched their legs. The druid rapped his knuckles against the slab of oak wood and waited. When there was no answer, the green-robed silver-haired druid knocked again. This time a soft click came from behind the door and swung inward slightly.

"Ozpin?" a male voice quirked up obviously curious about the visit.

"Hello my friend," the druid smiled, "Is it alright for me and my companions to enter?"

"Companions?"

Ozpin stepped aside and gestured to the three woman behind him standing patiently by their horses. Soon enough the door opened fully revealing a well-dressed man. Winter felt her cheeks begin to burn as she saw him, he wasn't overly muscular but not lean either, his face was handsome but showed slight ageing if the grey on his stubbled chin was any indication.

"Qrow these are my companions, well not really," Ozpin laughed, "I found them in the woods."

"Were they lost or something?" Qrow folded his arms across his chest making his biceps more pronounced which made Winter swallow thickly.

"In a way," Ozpin nodded "Fortunately their destination was Vale, so I want you to look after them as a favour from me."

"How long?" Qrow inquired with a raised brow.

"Whenever they wish to leave." Ozpin smiled.

"Ozpin, I own the only inn in the whole village. I can't have three women," Qrow gestured to them "Living under my roof for free."

"We can be of service to you sir," Weiss dipped her head before putting a hand on her sister's arm "My sister and I are songstresses, we sing and dance to entertain the weary and the lonely."

"And I play the fiddle." Blake put in.

Qrow looked at Ozpin again his brows coming together a little, not entirely believing their story. The druid merely smirked at the innkeeper.

"Even though you make enough money being the only place for people to drink and eat, I am sure these girls can bring more coin in with their songs and music." Ozpin pointed out.

"Hmm," Qrow hummed "Alright they can stay."

The three goddesses beamed happily.

"However, they have to wash their clothes themselves," Qrow said, "and their chamber pots if they are planning on staying a while."

"That is fair," Ozpin agreed and turned to the three women behind him, "Is that agreeable to you three?"

Weiss and Blake nodded both too excited and ready to see what the village has to offer. Winter was not exactly thrilled at the rules of having to clean her clothes and chamber pot herself but nodded none the less.

"Well, that settles it," Ozpin clapped his hands, "Oh, Qrow, before I leave, has Ruby been practising her song for the tribute?"

"Aye, she has," Qrow ran a hand through his hair "I still can't believe how old she is turning."

Ozpin gave the man a light pat on the shoulder before taking his leave.

"I hope you enjoy your time here my ladies." Ozpin gave his farewell to Weiss, Winter and Blake. To which they bowed in thanks.

"And we thank you for bringing us here." Blake smiled when she looked up the druid was nowhere to be seen, confusion spread across her features.

Qrow looked at the women before him, _what is so special about these girls that Ozpin wanted me to let them stay for as long as they want?_ He thought to himself. Sure they were stunningly beautiful, but nothing seemed particularly interesting about them. Suddenly he remembered he had to go to the docks and called his nieces out.

"Yang! Ruby! Get your arses out here we have guests!"

"No need to shout uncle!" A woman with blonde hair stepped out along with another girl with red tipped hair, "Ruby and I have been standing inside all this time."

Weiss didn't notice the other girl for she was distracted by her sister's odd behaviour.

"I need to go to the docks can you take care of their horses and belongings?" he asked.

"Sure," Yang looked to the three women and swore her heart stopped beating for a moment when her eyes laid upon the raven-haired beauty. Yang felt a sharp nudge in her ribs and looked at her sister who glared daggers at her.

"Staring is rude," Ruby chided, "Take care of the horses, I'll get the keys to their rooms."

Yang nodded before striding over to the golden-eyed woman and put on her most alluring voice as she could, "Please allow me to take your horses to the stables out the back. Also, allow me to introduce myself the name's Yang."

"Blake." The forest goddess replied.

Weiss rolled her eyes at the blonde girl's attempt to charm Blake and looked to her sister who was staring at the man by the inn door, the other girl nowhere to be seen. A sigh escaped the ocean goddess's lips and took the reins from her sister's hands before handing them to Yang. She tapped her older sister's shoulder to get her attention.

"Hmm, what is it?" she spoke without looking at Weiss.

"Go ask if you can accompany him to the docks," Weiss suggested with a smirk, "You obviously have taken a shine to him."

"Surely you jest," Winter scoffed "He is making us wash our clothes ourselves."

Weiss rolled her eyes once again and almost shoved Winter over to the innkeeper. After Winter straightened herself from her sister's shoving, she started to chat with the man, Qrow Weiss believed his name was. Soon enough the two were walking off down the road. The goddess of the sea looked around and found herself alone in the street in front of the tavern. A little scared Weiss made her way inside the building and was impressed by how large the interior was. Massive wooden beams lined the ceiling with chandeliers made of iron, a stone fireplace on the far left wall had a deer head mounted above the mantle. There were two long wooden tables in the middle of the hall and the bar running along the back with three barrels lining the wall. There was also a few lone tall tables where many could stand and have a drink dotting the room. Overall the tavern had a cosy feel to it.

"Where are they…" a voice questioned behind the bar.

Walking over towards the voice, Weiss leaned over the wooden surface and found the other girl, Ruby, shuffling items around on the lower shelves beneath the bar.

"Lose something?" Weiss asked curiously.

The sudden question caused the woman to jump and hitting her head on the slab of wood with a loud thump.

"Ow ow ow." Ruby hissed her eyes scrunched in pain.

"Oh I am sorry are you alright?" Weiss apologised as she didn't know whether or not she was allowed behind the wooden bench or it was strictly for the innkeeper and his family.

"Y-yeah," Ruby groaned as she rubbed the back of her head, "I'm alright."

"Do you need help?" Weiss fidgeted with her skirt.

Ruby stood up slowly and laughed a little. "No everything is fine. I was looking for the lockbox where we store our room keys."

When the girl opened her eyes, Weiss gasped. Stunned by the sheer beauty of the woman's eye colour. The goddess found herself entranced by them it was hard to look away.

"S'cuse me, my lady." Ruby waved her hand in front of Weiss's face to see if she was still there. "I don't want to sound harsh but staring is considered rude."

Shaking out of her stupor Weiss lowered her head "I apologise then I did not mean to stare, but your eyes."

"Yeah, I know they're silver, got them from my ma." Ruby grinned, "Qrow said that those with silver eyes were a mark of sorts by the ocean goddess. Considering the goddess's symbol was a silver pearl. You have three of them on your triskele spiral necklace."

Weiss's hand reached up to her neck she had forgotten that she was even wearing it. "It was a gift given to me by someone who revered the goddess of the sea." She lied.

"Well be sure to keep it safe, many would try and steal it should you take it off," Ruby warned before going back to looking for the lockbox. Weiss went and sat down at one of the long tables her mind couldn't stop thinking about the girl with eyes of silver pearls.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **hey xXIyra16Xx here, finally got this chapter up. honestly it took forever now that all of our characters are introduced to one another its time for the real story to begin.**

 **never the less leave a review if you want.**

 **xXIyra16Xx signing out**


	3. Important Notice

Unfortunately, this story will no longer be updated here on FFN. However, it will be updated on a different site for more information, please send me a private message and I will answer any questions you may have.


End file.
